In the course of a study on fat embolism in the cat, a focal diffusion of iron was demonstrated ubiquitously through the brain at sites of damaged blood-brain barrier. The role of changes in serum iron concentration in the diffusion of iron is being explored in experiments on different animal species. Under such conditions, it should be possible to determine whether iron has any toxic effect on tissue elements.